The Neural Circuits Postdoctoral Training Program at UC San Diego is in its 36th year. It is central to a vibrant neuroscience community of research and training in the Neurobiology Section. 22 laboratories focused on different aspects of the development, structure, function and plasticity of neural circuits work together with the goal of preparing postdoctoral fellows for careers in biomedical research and teaching. The PI and Program Director is Nicholas C. Spitzer, a Distinguished Professor of Biological Sciences and Co-Director of the Kavli Institute for Brain and Mind. The Executive Committee consists of three faculty who serve staggered three year terms (currently Profs Jin, Komiyama, J Leutgeb, and Zou). Training takes place in the Division of Biological Sciences that fosters a spirit of interdisciplinary fusion instilled by the founders of the campus, in which many different types of biology are being pursued and many different approaches to solving problems are being shared. Primary emphasis is placed on developing the potential of individual trainees for independent and original research. However trainees acquire broad knowledge of neural circuits taking courses and attending seminars. All participants have access to the wider neurobiological community, including the faculty and equipment at institutions affiliated with UCSD: the Neuroscience Department of UCSD's School of Medicine, the Salk Institute, the Scripps Research Institute, and the Sanford Burnham Consortium. These resources have proved to be valuable components of the training environment. Seminars include weekly talks on a wide range of topics from local and visiting neurobiologists at all of these institutions. These complement the research program, which is conducted under the sponsorship of individual faculty members with co-mentorship by at least one additional faculty member. The Neural Circuits Training Program provides outstanding fellows with an identity and promotes resourcefulness and an atmosphere of commonly shared inquisitiveness in a rich and collaborative environment. Support for 4 postdoctoral positions at Level 0 is requested. Trainees are supported in their first year, during which they apply for their independent fellowship for subsequent years, and participate in the program for three years. Trainees are typically Ph.D.s from other neurobiology programs. The selection criteria are superior scholarship in rigorous undergraduate and graduate programs, solid evidence of excellent and original research abilities, recommendations from past advisors and expressions of interest in neural circuits and commitment to careers in biomedical research. Particular effort is made to identify individuals of minority status. 1